


Logan's imagination

by genderqueer_turtle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock AU, but he's just bored, can be read as platonic or romantic analogical idc, i put violence because there are bombs and guns but no one is hurt, the orange side is sorta evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Logan doesn't go into Thomas' imagination often. When he does, he becomes brilliant detective Sherlock Holmes, solving cases based off of his favorite Holmes' mysteries. But everything becomes just a bit too dramatic for his taste when another side decides to play along.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Logan's imagination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taboo_writter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taboo_writter/gifts).



> tw: guns and bombs, no one gets hurt  
> gifted this to my amazing girlfriend, taboo_writter, because she loves Sherlock and she got very excited when I mentioned that I was writing this.

Logan didn’t go into Thomas’ imagination very often. As the logical side, he was often busy working or doing something else productive, like keeping the other sides, (specifically Remus) out of trouble. 

Yes, Logan stayed away for the most part. 

There was one reason he would go in, but that was his personal secret. If another side found out that he sometimes went into the imagination to pretend to be Sherlock Holmes, he’d never hear the end of it. 

One day, when Logan was feeling extra overwhelmed, that’s exactly what he did. He snuck into the imagination to take on the role of the famous detective. 

Time passes slightly differently in the imagination, so Logan had no idea how long he had been in there for. Not that he cared all that much. All that he cared about at the moment was solving one case after another, each based off of his favorite Arthur Conan Doyle stories. It wasn’t until Virgil came looking for him did he ever remember the outside world existed. 

“Hey Logan, I’ve been searching for you everywhere. We need you back at the mind palace.” 

Logan wasn’t ready to leave, and he vocalized this. 

“I hope whatever it is can wait, I’d like to finish the project I am working on.” Logan was so close to cracking the case, he was sure of it. Surely whatever Thomas needed wasn’t time sensitive. 

“Well, we kind of need you now, so-” 

“VIRGIL PLEASE!”

Logan was taken aback by himself, he almost never raised his voice. Virgil looked even more startled.

“Virgil, I apologize, I don’t know what came over me.” Virgil waved away the apology. 

“Whatever, take as much time as you need. I’ll tell the others. See you back at the mind palace.” Virgil turned on his heels and walked away. Logan thought about following him but decided against it. Virgil would probably want some space right now. 

Finishing the case didn’t feel as satisfying now with the guilt Logan was feeling. He decided to head back to the mind palace and apologize to Virgil before dealing with Thomas’ dilemma. As he headed towards the entrance, he felt a weight suddenly appear in his pocket. Curious, Logan reached in and pulled out the object. 

It was a phone, a much older model. Strange, Logan thought. Why would there be a phone in his pocket? He didn’t imagine it there, so someone else had. Someone else was in the imagination as well and they knew that Logan was there. Was it Virgil? 

The phone buzzed with a notification. Logan pushed the power button and the phone opened to the homepage. There was no passcode. Logan read the screen and saw that someone had texted him. The sender’s phone number was not one that Logan recognized, nor was it saved in the phone’s contacts.The text simply read “Meet me at the pool house.” 

Logan was confused, what pool house was this mysterious sender talking about? Then he looked up and sure enough, there was the pool house. It hadn’t been there a moment before, the sender of the text must have imagined it, and they were probably inside. Logan decided that it wouldn’t hurt to investigate. 

Logan pushed open the doors, noting the eerie silence. He couldn’t see anybody, so he walked inside. The pool was empty, it’s calm waters shimmering in the dim lights. 

“Hello?” Logan called out, clutching the phone in his hand. Out of the shadows, Virgil seemed to appear. His hoodie was zipped up and his hands were raised above his head. Logan didn’t notice the grimace that Virgil wore on his face. 

“Oh, Virgil, it’s just you.” Logan practically sighed with relief. It was only then did he realize how stressed this whole situation made him feel. Like something was about to go wrong. 

Virgil didn’t seem very happy to see Logan. In fact, he looked downright distraught. “I’m sorry Lo,” he said. 

Logan was about to ask what he was apologizing for when Virgil unzipped his hoodie, revealing a bomb strapped to his torso.

“Logan!” I’m so glad you can join us!” a voice shouted from some unknown location. Logan tore his gaze away from Virgil to search for the owner of the voice. A man stepped out behind Virgil, smiling at Logan. 

The man looked like Thomas, he was clearly a Side, though not one that Logan had ever met. He dressed in a familiar style, and it only took Logan a moment to realize that he was dressed as Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes’ greatest competition in BBC’s Sherlock. Logan had watched that show several times. 

The Side smiled at Logan, who didn’t return the gesture. Logan watched as the new side placed his hand on Virgil’s shoulder, pulling him closer and away from Logan. 

“Who are you?” Logan asked.

“Can’t you tell? I’m Moriarty.” 

“No, you’re not.” 

The Side hummed. “You’re right, I’m not. But you wanted to be Sherlock Holmes so bad, I thought I might help you out.” 

“So who are you really?” 

“That’s for me to know, now isn’t it?” The side tightened his grip on Virgil’s shoulder, reminding Logan of the reality of the situation. Virgil looked uncomfortable to say the least. Logan guessed that if it wasn’t for the bomb strapped to his chest, Virgil would have clawed his captor’s eyes out by now. 

“Leave Virgil out of whatever this is. Just let him go.” Logan could feel a sense of desperation welling up inside of him. 

The other side stood in silence for a moment, as if thinking. 

“No, I don’t think I will. The moment I let him go, I lose my advantage. You know how it is.” 

“Why are you doing this?” Logan asked.

“Because I’m bored. Pretending not to exist for Thomas’ sake isn’t very entertaining.” 

Logan could practically feel the puzzle pieces of his mind click together.

“You’re the orange side.” 

“Ah! The logical side finally uses Thomas’ big brains to figure it all out! What a smart little cookie you are!” Logan could tell that the orange side was mocking him. 

“So do you always dress like Moriarty?” Logan couldn’t help but ask. 

“No, but this is the role that I play for you today. Who knows, tomorrow, I may look exactly like you. Or him.” The orange side smiled and suddenly he was dressed like Virgil. He quickly transformed back into Moriarty. 

“So, how does this all work?” Logan gestured to himself, then to Virgil and the orange side.

“Well, you’ve seen the scene.” 

“But Sherlock wins in that scene. Why go through all this trouble just to lose?” 

“I told you, I’m bored.” The orange side sighed.

“Now, there is a sniper up there, aimed at Virgil. You know how it is, gotta be thorough.” 

“Who’s helping you? Who’s manning the sniper?” Logan asked.

“No one, this is the imagination, remember? I can dream up anything I want, such as a sniper, and it’ll be where I want it to do as I say.” 

What the orange side said made Logan think. This was the imagination, and Logan had just as much power here as anyone else did. He didn’t know if he could imagine someone else’s creations, but he could imagine things into existence all on his own. He imagined a pistol, it’s cold metal putting weight into his hands. When he looked down, there it was.

The orange side smiled when he saw the gun. “Ah yes, now we’re really getting somewhere.” 

Letting go of Virgil, the orange side walked forward until he was standing in front of Logan. “But I’m afraid I don’t trust you with that. Hand it over.” 

Logan had never fired a gun before, but he knew the basic idea. He was about to shoot when Virgil charged forward and tackled the orange side. A gunshot rang through the air, it was probably the sniper but Logan couldn’t tell for sure. Maybe he had accidentally fired the gun in his hands, maybe not. 

The next few seconds was such a flurry of movement that Logan wasn’t able to figure out exactly what happened. All he could tell was that when everything calmed down, the orange side was gone and he didn’t see any sniper. 

“Are you okay?” Logan asked Virgil. He imagined the pistol in his hand out of existence. 

“No I’m not okay! I have a bomb stuck to me!” Virgil shouted. Now that the moment of adrenaline was over, Virgil was starting to panic. Logan rushed over, quickly defusing the bomb and working to untie it so that Virgil was free. The moment the defused bomb was on the ground, Virgil fell into Logan’s arms.

Logan stood there, holding Virgil and trying to calm him. He didn’t show it, but he felt just as shaken by the entire event as Virgil was. 

“So that’s the orange side, huh?” Virgil said when he was calm.

“Wait, you don’t know him? But you were a dark side.” 

Virgil scowled. “Orange kept to himself when I was with them. Not even Janus got a good look at him. I’m just as in the dark about him as you are.” 

Logan sighed and looked around. They were still in the pool house. He was ready to go home, and try to find a different way to relax that didn’t involve life or death situations. 

“Hey, thanks for saving me back there,” Virgil said as the two of them exited the building. 

“Me, save you? You’re the one that tackled Orange. I’d say you saved the both of us.” 

“Can we just agree that we both had a hand in saving each other?” Logan nodded and Virgil laughed.

“Why are you laughing? I’d hardly say that this was funny.” Logan was confused.

“We can’t die! I just realized that. We’re parts of Thomas’ imagination, we can’t die.” 

Logan realized that Virgil was right. “I guess in the heat of the moment, even I can become slightly forgetful.” 

“Now those are words that I thought I’d never hear.” 

The two walked in silence for a moment. Logan watched Virgil out of the corner of his eye. Virgil was chewing on his bottom lip, lost in thought.

“What are we going to tell the others?” He finally asked as they neared the entrance.

“The truth, they deserve to know that Orange is getting restless.” 

“You’re right I guess.” 

“Does that course of action not please you?” 

“No it’s just, Orange is going to be a lot to deal with, and we have literally no clue what to expect.” 

Logan reached forward and took Virgil’s hand. “Hey, I may not be super good at comforting people, but I can tell you that I am sure that whatever Orange is up to, whether it’s good or bad, we can get through this. Thomas is strong, and as Thomas’ sides, we’re strong if we’re together.” 

Virgil stopped chewing on his lip. “You’re right.” 

“Before we talk to the others, I must ask something of you.”

“Sure, what’s up.”

“Please don’t tell the others that I come in here to solve cases.” 

Virgil pretended to be horrified. “And lose the chance to tease you for eternity Mr Holmes? How could you ask something like that of me?” 

“Virgil please.” 

“Of course I won’t tell them. That’ll be our little secret.” 

Together, the two walked back into the mind palace, hand in hand. They explained the situation to the others, omitting Logan’s play time of course. To say that the others were surprised was an understatement, but they all agreed that together, they’d be able to handle it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you so much for reading this!  
> I was supposed to be sleeping when this idea came to me and I literally jumped out of bed to write most of it down. It originally was going to be romantic analogical, but I like it better this way. The pool scene in Sherlock always gave me johnlock vibes, so take it as you will. If you want it to be romantic, than that's totally valid.  
> Anyways, I hope you like this! Please let me know if I need to add any trigger warnings or if I misspelled anything! Also, if you can comment, that would be appreciated. I crave the attention.  
> Much love and gratitude,  
> Turtle


End file.
